Gauel Guide
Gaul Guide Gauls are the most peaceful of all three tribes in Travian. Their troops are excellent for players with a defensive style of play, and the Gallic cavalry (including merchants) are the fastest units in the game. Gauls are excellent at defending, but an aggressive tactic is possible, too. It gives you the opportunity to develop into any possible strategic direction (defensive or aggressive, lone wolf or reliable helper, merchant or plunderer, infantry or cavalry, settler or conqueror). Gauls are usually the farm so it is best that u start with building protection, i would start with the wall, build it up as much as possible during your beginners protection, but build a cranny and trapper as well, while you upgrade all three and build traps, your defences will rise once you are happy with all of it you must and i mean must, build up your rescorces fields, they will be low due to the upgrades ect, it is also an option to upgrade them along side your defences, but then your defences would grow very slowly. Gauls are not much of the attacking type but i recommend 10-15 troops of any kind, for added defence for beginners, but as you progress you need to build more troops, dont forget that this is a beginners guide so dont take all of it into context. Advantages *Fastest cavalry troops available for use. *Teutates Thunders can reach anywhere in the game when the Tournament Square is fully upgraded. By then, the Theutates Thunder can travel at 57 squares/hour, allowing them to run from any location on the map to another in less than 11 hours. *Best and most efficient defensive troops. *Balanced cavalry, infantry not so balanced, but there still is an offensive and defensive infantry unit. *Merchants can carry 750 resources at 24 fields per hour, faster than any others. *Crannies can hide twice as many resources as an ordinary one. *The only tribe that can build Trappers (v3.5 only). The usefulness of the Trapper has been increased by the recent 3.5 upgrade, which allows more than one Trapper to be built. *Trappers cannot be targeted. *Cheap Settlers - 5500 / 7000 / 5300 / 4900 to build. *Palisade's protection is average compared to City Wall and Earth Wall. *Gallic beginning unit is phalanx, an excellent and well-balanced defensive unit. Hence, all Gaul's villages can build defensive force without any additional cost on research. *The Phalanx makes Gauls less vulnerable to early raids than the other two tribes. Legionnaires (Roman) and Clubswingers (Teutonic) have the same offense as the Phalanx's infantry defense. *Gauls have the best passive defense. *Trapper capacity and number of Trappers cannot be scouted. *Many people refuse *to attack Gauls early on due to fear of Trapper capacity. Disadvantages *Offense not as good as Roman and poor cavalry offense, but still good. *Gallic hammer is not as good as Roman, but better than Teuton. *Gallic troops' carrying capacity is slightly lower than the other tribes *(v3.5 only) Each tribe has its own special building. Most people think that the Gauls' trapper is the least beneficial of these special buildings. *Expensive siege weapons. *Gallic beginning unit is a defensive unit and is the worst infantry raider of three tribes. Hence, it's difficult for Gaul player to raid and grow quickly in the beginning.